Save Me
by luvingbtr
Summary: What happens when Kim gets really hurt? Who will rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey1 New story! I'm so so sorry it's so short, but I felt this was the perfect place to end it. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up by Saturday at most. For now, Enjoy!**

Kim was walking home from school, daydreaming about being Jack's girlfriend. Yes, she really liked him, more than a friend. She had had a crush on him ever since he walked through the doors of the school. Suddenly, eight Black Dragons formed a circle around her.

KIM POV

"Hey punk! No one has ever quit the Black Dragons! You dared to break to tradition so we'll dare to break you!" screamed one of them. The next thing I knew, I was getting kicked and punched and stepped on. My whole body hurt and there was nothing I wanted more than Jack to save me. Suddenly 2 of them jumped on me, one on my right leg and the other on my left arm. I howled in pain as they began to walk all over my arm and leg.

"It hurts!" I screamed.

"Good, this is why no one leaves the Black Dragons" one of them yelled.

"JACK!" I screamed, hoping he'd save me.

JACK POV

I was skateboarding home from school, when I heard someone scream my name. I skated toward the sound and when I finally found the source, my jaw dropped. Eight Black Dragons were beating up Kim. She was crying and screaming my name.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I roared leaping into action. I kicked, punch, and flipped all of them until they were all unconscious. I raced over to where Kim lay. She looked horrible. Her hair was matted and stringy, her eyes were glazed with fever and glassy with tears, her left leg and right arm were crushed and bruises splotched her skin.

"Oh, Kim" I whispered, gathering her trembling body into my arms.

"It hurts Jack" she whimpered, burying her face in my t-shirt. Her tears started falling and I felt my heart break. How could anyone be so cruel? I began to rub Kim's back in attempt to calm her down. She looked up at me, her face stained with tears.

"What did I do?" she whimpered.

**Well, what did you guys think? I loved this chapter, and I hope you did too! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! 9 reviews for a chapter that's 387 words long? That's amazing! You guys are the best! Your reviews motivated me to write fast and so here's the next chapter. Keep on reviewing! **

I hugged Kim to me and she nuzzled her face in my chest, still sobbing. I couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling.

"Do you think you can stand? Or do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

"No-no, c-carry me" she replied, her voice cracking because of the pain she was in. I quickly stood up and raced to the dojo, not caring about my skateboard. Kim began to let out screams of pain and I felt my heart rip in two. Her screams were muffled against my shirt. I reached the dojo and ran inside. I laid Kim on one of the mats.

"S-so c-c-cold" she whimpered, shivering. Then I realized Kim needed my body heat. I picked her up and pulled her as close as I could. She was still shivering and began to throw up all over me. Her chest heaved as her body was wracked with painful sobs.

"H-hurts Jack" Kim sobbed.

"I know, I know" I soothed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get Rudy"

3RD PERSON POV

Kim was in horrible, excruciating pain. Pain she had never felt before. She wanted to be in Jack's arms more than anything.

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry walked into the dojo and were shocked to see Kim lying on one of the mats, completely beaten up, crying.

"Oh my god! Kim! What happened?" Milton asked

"Black Dragons" Kim sobbed. "I want Jack!"

"Milton, go get Jack" Jerry ordered, leaning down to Kim.

"No! Don't touch me!" Kim screamed, just as Jack and Milton ran in.

"Jack" she sobbed. Jack ran over and scooped Kim up.

"I'm right here Kim, I'm right here. You're okay" Jack soothed.

"It hurts so badly" Kim whimpered, before burying her face in Jack's shirt and clinging to him with her good arm.

"Wow, Jack, she's really attached to you." Eddie commented. Kim didn't even hear Eddie's comment and she was in too much pain to care. Jack began to stroke Kim's hair, trying his best to calm her down. She was still screaming and crying hard into his chest. Jack felt his heart shatter. To tell the truth, he was seriously in love with Kim and he couldn't stand seeing the love of his life so vulnerable.

"Rudy, go get the car! Milton, go find a blanket! Eddie, go get some water and Jerry, go get a bucket" Jack ordered. All of them just stood there, not expecting Jack to demand something.

"MOVE!" he yelled, turning his attention back to Kim. In about 5 minutes, Rudy was honking the horn, Kim was wrapped in a blanket, sipping some water and Jerry returned with a bucket. Jack was about to get up when Kim let out a loud moan.

"What hurts Kim?" Jack asked frantically.

"My ribs" Kim groaned. Jack pulled her shirt up to a little above her stomach and gasped. Kim's ribs were heavily bruised, caked with blood, dirt and gravel. They were still bleeding a little.

"Eddie, get a towel." Jack ordered. Eddie ran off and was back a minute later with a towel in his hands. Jack pressed it to Kim's ribs, trying to staunch the bleeding. Kim let out another whimper.

"Okay I think it's stopping" Jack announced before removing the bloodstained towel. "Okay we're good" Jack continued before gathering Kim into his arms and racing toward the van. He got into the very back. Milton and Eddie sat in the middle and Jerry sat in the passenger seat. Kim was still crying as Rudy raced to the hospital, breaking the speed limit.

"M-make it stop Jack! I-I c-can't take it anymore!" Kim sobbed. Jack felt his heart rip in two when he heard Kim's desperate plea.

"I'm so sorry Kim, I can't but the doctors can and will. Just hold on a bit longer" Jack pleaded. He felt so guilty; the love of his life was suffering and he couldn't do anything except comfort her. Soon they reached the hospital and ran inside.

"Hi, my best friend, Kim Crawford was beat up really badly and is in a lot of pain," Jack said in a rush.

"Okay, go to the waiting room and fill out these forms. Her name should be called momentarily," said the receptionist, handing Rudy a clipboard.

"It hurts" Kim whimpered, burying her face in Jack's shirt so no one would see her cry.

"I know Kim, I know. I've got you. Everything's gonna be okay." Jack tried to reassure Kim and himself.

"Kim Crawford" called a nurse. When the the five of them stood up, the nurse frowned. "Only one person can come in with her"

"Jack" they all said. Jack followed the nurse, while Kim still cried into his shirt. They were lead into a huge room where the nurse began to take Kim's blood pressure and temperature. She then left, saying a doctor would be in shortly. The doctor came in 5 minutes later.

"What happened?" he asked, his jaw dropping.

"She got beat up by the Black Dragons," Jack answered for Kim who was still crying into his chest. Kim turned her red, tearstained face towards the doctor, who smiled at her. Jack saw a look of fear flash in Kim's eyes and felt her bury her face in his shirt.

"Kim, it's okay. The doctor isn't going to hurt you. She's going to make you feel better, "Jack soothed.

Kim was terrified. It felt like everyone who came near her would hurt her, except Jack. He was the only person she trusted as of now. She was so grateful to him. Jack was so caring and kind; he dropped everything when he saw the Black Dragons beating her up. Kim let out another whimper. Her whole body screamed in pain and she felt like she was going to die. She felt Jack stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Sorry, she's really shaken up about the whole thing. She won't let anyone except me come near her." Jack apologized.

"That's okay, I understand, but we need to take some x-rays. You can be with her the whole time." The doctor replied.

Jack smiled in relief, "Thank You" The doctor led the way to the x-ray room.

"Okay, lay her on this table" Jack put Kim on the table and she looked up at him with pain and fear in her eyes. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"It's okay Kim, I'm right here. You're okay." Jack whispered, grabbing Kim's good hand. She squeezed hard as the doctor took the x-rays. Jack picked Kim up off the table and they walked back to the room.

"I have to go get these developed," the doctor said, walking out of the room. She was back about 5 minutes later, with a grave expression on her face.

"I have some bad news."

**Dum Dum Dum! What's the bad news? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. I've decided to make this into part sick-fic(because I love those) and part well you'll have to wait to find out. :P Also, if you noticed that Kim was being very clingy, I did that on purpose. The only person she trusts is Jack. The only person who can come near her is Jack. So, obviously, she would cling to him. If you don't like it, that's your problem. You don't HAVE to read this. Now that I'm done with my mini-rant, Please review! It's the only way I'll update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! 11 reviews for one chapter? You guys are amazing! This chapter is my present to you! I hope you like it!**

Jack looked at the doctor, taking in her grave expression. _Oh, no! Will Kim be okay?_ He thought.

"Kim broke all the bones in her leg, and almost all of them in her arm. She's bruised 3 ribs and broken 2. She also has bruises all over her arms and legs. I think she also has a severe case of the flu," the doctor finished with a sad expression crossing her face.

JACK POV

I started at the doctor in horror. I couldn't believe it. My Kim. My first and only love. I felt like throwing up. How could the Black Dragons be so cruel? Kim was innocent, she did nothing wrong, so why was she suffering? I made up my mind. I am not going to leave Kim's side. She needs me. She's so weak and fragile. As I looked at my best friend, sleeping, in my arms, I vowed to never let anything happen to her as long as I live. Unless, I die trying.

"Jack, Jack!" the doctor said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I asked, trying to remember what she'd said before.

"That's okay. This is a lot of information to take in. I said we need to start casting. What colors would she like?"

I shook Kim's shoulder and her eyes opened. Instantly, she began to cry. The pain must have come back, I thought.

"Kim? What colors do you want?" I asked gently.

"Blue and light pink" Kim replied.

"Okay, you can go back to sleep if you want" The doctor came back in with 2 white casts and a blue and a light pink cast cover.

"Okay, you ready?" the doctor asked Kim. She nodded and buried her face in my shirt.

About 10 minutes later...

This was not going well. Kim was in so much pain. I felt my heart rip in two as Kim let out another scream.

"Kim, I know it hurts, but the doctor needs to cast your arm," I whispered. "Why don't you try to go to sleep? It may take your mind off the pain."

"Okay" Kim replied, closing her eyes. Her breathing deepened and I nodded to the doctor. She finished the casting and Kim was still in a deep sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to the doctor.

"Okay. First of all, I can see she's really attached to you. I won't give her crutches or a wheelchair. You can carry her. Onto her injuries. Since, she's broken all the bones in her leg and almost all of them in her arm, she'll be in extreme pain for the next couple months. Her ribs will also be pretty painful. I've prescribed painkillers, but they won't dull the pain that much. Ice the bruises on her arms and legs. Elevate her leg at all times. Never leave her alone, as she is in a very delicate and fragile state. Any questions?" The doctor said, handing me a prescription.

"I think we're good," I replied, thanking the doctor and walking into the waiting room where, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were sitting. As soon as they saw me, they ran over and bombarded me with questions.

"Guys, shut up! She's sleeping and I don't want her to wake up because if she does, she'll be in a lot of pain!" I told them. Just then, Kim let out a whimper. I looked down and luckily, she hadn't woken up.

"Everybody in the van" Rudy commanded. We raced into the van and I started telling everyone what happened and what the doctor said. When I got to the part about Kim's injuries, everyone gasped in shock.

"Another thing, Kim's terrified of anyone except me. Whenever anyone else goes near her, she screams. So guys, don't go near her! It'll take some time to get her used to everyone again, but we can do it." I said.

"Okay," the guys replied as Rudy pulled into the Bobby Wasabi parking lot. I carried Kim inside. Everyone gathered around us to see Kim. She opened her eyes and looked around, then instantly buried her head in my shirt.

"Guys go away, you're scaring her." I said. They all moved away and went to do other stuff. Kim turned her face towards me and I smiled at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked gently.

"It hurts Jack," she whimpered.

"I know, I know, it'll be okay. Do you mind if I go to class today? Or do you want me to stay with you?"

"No you go. I'll be okay. I'll watch you." I smiled and gave Kim her cell phone.

"I'm going to go put on my Gi" I ran and changed into my Gi quickly, then ran back out. Kim was playing with her phone. I smiled again and went to class.

About halfway through the class, I glanced at Kim and my jaw dropped. She was crying silently, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Rudy, can we have a break?" I asked. He nodded and I went over to Kim.

"Kim! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked frantically. She shook her head and gave me her phone. I saw a text from her dad.

**To: Loser aka Mistake**

**From: Dad sir.**

**Loser aka Mistake, **

**I accepted a business trip for 5 months, so I wouldn't have to live with your ass. While I'm gone, get your fucking ass out of my shithole and never come back. Go live with a friend, whatever, I don't even care if you live on the streets. You're a worthless, useless, piece of shit, you fucking whore! I'd disown you if I could. **

**Good riddance,**

**Dad sir**

**P.S. It's your fault your mother died.**

_Oh my god, _I thought. I felt sick to my stomach as I read the message again. How could a father be so cruel? And what did he mean when he said it was Kim's fault her mother died? I looked at Kim and she collapsed against my chest, sobbing.

"He's right I'm a worthless, useless, piece of shit. I don't even know why I loved you. You don't deserve a whore like me." Kim sobbed. Her words were muffled against my shirt, but I heard them crstal clear. _Wait, she loves me? That's awesome! I love her too_ I thought. Then I figured out away to make Kim feel better. I began to sing.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_rush/cover_ ]__  
When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby_

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

I finished the song and lifted Kim's chin so I could see her face. Then I kissed her. She kissed back and we stayed like that for 10 seconds. Then I broke the kiss and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kim, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Never think you aren't" I told her before kissing her again.

"Kim Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes!" she cried, hugging me. I hugged back.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked

"No go finish class. I'm fine" Kim replied. Just as class was finishing, Jerry was punching a punching dummy right in front of Kim.

"Jerry, be careful and don't knock that over." I yelled while sparring with Eddie. Just then I heard a crash and a cry of pain.

**Oh no! What happened? I think you guys can guess. Thanks for all your amazing reviews, alerts and favorites! Keep on reviewing! Peace love and kick!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! 10 reviews! You guys are so amazing! So, who saw Kim of Kong last night? Wasn't it amazing? Did you guys see the look on Jack's face when he said, "I don't wanna hurt you" to Kim? That was my favorite part. It made everyone's day. So, I'm probably boring you, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Jerry!" I screamed as I raced over to the dummy, gently lifting it off Kim, who had blood gushing out of her knee and tears running down her face. I gathered her trembling body into my arms. Milton pushed a towel and a cup of water into my hands. I wet the towel and pressed it to Kim's knee, trying to stop the bleeding. Kim had her face buried in my chest and was sobbing hard.

"Kimmy,it's okay. You're okay." I comforted her while shooting death glares at Jerry.

"Death glares, man. Not cool." Jerry responded.

"Look at Kim!" I retorted. "She's even more terrified. Once this bleeding stops, I'm taking her back to my house."

"Why?" they asked. I pulled out Kim's phone and showed them the text from her dad.

"Oh my god." They said in unison.

"Good Night Jack!" said Rudy. When the bleeding stopped, I picked up my bag and walked to my house. I rang the doorbell and my mom answered.

"Hey mom. This is my girlfriend Kim. She got beaten up badly today and is terrified of anyone except me. Can she stay here?"

"Of course honey, but why?" Once again, I showed my mom the text from Kim's dad.

"Of course she can stay here, poor thing. She looks so weak. I'll make some soup." My mom said, her motherly instincts kicking in. Soon, Kim woke up and looked around.

"Where are we, Jack?" she whispered.

"This is my house, my mom said you can stay with us." I replied, kissing her. Kim's face lit up and she hugged me so hard.

"Thank you! I don't want to go back"

"Don't worry, you don't have to. Oh, are you hungry? My mom's making her famous chicken soup. It's amazing."

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Kim exclaimed as my mom walked in with two bowls of soup.

"Oh hello, Kim. How are you?" my mom asked. Kim whimpered and buried her face in my chest.

"Sorry, she's scared of anyone except me, especially after Jerry hit her with a punching dummy. Do you mind going into another room? She's really scared even though you won't hurt her." I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course honey" my mom replied, walking out of my bedroom.

"Kimmy, it's okay, you're okay. I'm here." I whispered. Kim sat up and looked at the bowl of soup hungrily. I laughed and began to feed her. After I was done, I decided to go change out of my Gi.

"I'm going to change out of this." I told Kim. She nodded.

KIM POV

Just as Jack walked out of the room, I felt a wave of extreme pain hit me. By extreme pain, I meant even more painful than when I first got beat up. I wanted to be in Jack's arms so bad. My body was on fire. I let out a loud scream, hoping that Jack would hear me. I began to sob hard.

3RD PERSON POV

Ms. Anderson came in and saw Kim's breakdown.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Ms. Anderson asked, walking over to Kim.

"JACK!" Kim screamed. "I need you." Ms. Anderson ran to the bathroom where Jack was changing and pounded on the door. Jack came out of the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face.

"What mom? I was putting on cologne" Jack said.

"Kim's having a breakdown. She's in a lot of pain and won't let me near her." Ms. Anderson replied. Jack raced to his bedroom and almost fainted.

KIM POV

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I instantly knew it was Jack. I buried my face in his chest and completely broke down. I sobbed for about 10 minutes and Jack held me close.

"Mom, get Kim's painkillers, please!" Jack called. He fed me one and pulled me close while we waited for it to kick in. When I finally calmed down, I looked into Jack's anxious eyes.

"Are you okay?" his soothing voice asked.

"Not really." I replied, burying my face in his chest.

"Why don't we go to sleep? I'll bet you're tired and I'm exhausted." Jack suggested. I nodded and snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes and listening to the peaceful sound of Jack's breathing as it lulled me to sleep.

3RD PERSON POV

The next morning…..

Jack woke up at around 10 am and looked at Kim, still sleeping peacefully in his arms. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep even with bruises all over her body, she still looked like an angel to him. Kim whimpered and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"10" I answered.

"What? We're late for school!" Kim realized.

"Did you really think I'd let you go to school after all you've been through yesterday?" Jack asked. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure" Jack scooped Kim up and walked downstairs where his mom was making pancakes. She put two plates on the table and Jack put me down in one of the chairs. I began to eat shakily, trying to feed myself with one hand. I was done in twenty minutes and Jack picked me up and took me back to his room.

"Uh, Kim?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How are you gonna shower? I mean you can't do it on your own…unless"

"Ugh, fine, you idiot. I know you're secretly happy about this." Jack smiled his signature smile and ran off to get a bucket. He successfully gave me a shower and dressed me.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" he asked placing me on the couch and wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders."

"Um…well…I love watching you do karate, so maybe we could go to the dojo and I could watch you?" I suggested, a sly smile on my face. Jack smirked at me.

"No wonder you love watching me, everyone does, it's because I'm so awesome."

I punched his shoulder with my good arm, "Or maybe because you look so stupid…" I lied. Jack picked me up and ran out the door, calling to his that we'd be at the dojo. When we got there, we walked in, Rudy came out of his office.

"Hi guys! I thought you'd be at school." Rudy said.

"No, Kim's not ready yet. We're going tomorrow though." Jack answered.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" Rudy asked.

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?" I answered.

"I'm good. So, not that I want you guys to leave, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to practice and Kim wanted to watch" Jack answered making my cheeks flush red.

"Aww, Kimmy and Jackie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kimmy with a baby carriage" Rudy sang.

"Oh, shut it!" I snapped at I punched Rudy with my good arm.

"Well then! Down for one day and someone's already feisty" Rudy retorted, running to his office. By that time, Jack changed and began to abuse a punching dummy. I gulped. As of right now, I wasn't that fond of punching dummies. As Jack moved onto nunchucks and the peg board, I felt a happy feeling. _He looks so cute when he's fighting,_ I thought to myself looking at Jack with a dreamy look in my eyes. Jack was in the air about to kick the punching dummy, when he fell to the ground.

**Dun Dun Dun! Is Jack okay? How badly is he hurt, if he is? Oh, and I put some humor in this chapter! I hope you liked it! The sad stuff was getting way too depressing! Anyways, bye for now! Peace, love and kick!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can stop writing this story! I'm so obsessed, I had to update. This chapter is one of my favorites. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

"Oh my god! Jack! Are you okay?" I asked, with an anxious look in my eyes. He got back up and walked over to me. I noticed he was slightly limping. Jack wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his embrace, but not before asking him what was wrong with his leg.

"Jack why are you limping?" I asked.

"Oh, my ankle hurts a little, but it's nothing I can't stand. I'm fine, Kimmy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now let me see your ankle." Jack sighed and rolled up his pan leg. I saw a small bruise forming, but nothing serious. "Okay, you're fine."

"Good. Wanna go to Sticky Buns for lunch?"

"Okay!" Rudy frowned. Why were they so close to each other? Kim never let anyone call her Kimmy or wrap their arms around her. Oh, whatever, he thought.

At Sticky Buns.

Kim and Jack were eating and talking when Donna Tobin, Kim's nemisis, came up to them.

"Hey Jackie. Hey dirtbag" Donna smirked. Jack stood up and faced Donna, his brown eyes flashing murderously.

"Do not talk to her like that!" Jack warned.

"Oh, Jackie. You're so cute. I know you don't have a girlfriend and sleazebag over there couldn't possibly be your girlfriend. I love you!" Donna gushed. Kim whimpered.

"Aww is the little baby scared. Well, Jack is going to be my boyfriend! Nothing you say will ever take me away from him"

"That's it" Jack yelled. He took Donna by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Never talk to her that way. You have no right. Kim is my girlfriend! She will always be. Do you know why I chose her over you? Because she is a beautiful, creative, talented girl and you are a dirtbag. Stay away from me and my Kim because I will destroy you if you come near us." Jack let go of Donna's shoulders and picked Kim up.

"No Jack. She's right. Why are you dating a dirtbag like me? You deserve better and she is that. I won't mind if you date her." Kim whispered as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"No Kim. She isn't right. She had no right to call you those names. I don't love her, I will never date her. I love you and I always will." Jack replied, wiping away the tear from Kim's face.

"Do you really mean that? And, what you said before?"

"Yes, Kim, I really do" Jack replied, pulling Kim in for a kiss.

The next day….

Jack and Kim were trying to get ready for school. Luckily, they had 8 out of nine classes together. Jack got Kim's books and his own and they headed to History.

At the start of period 3…

Kim had Biology this period, and Jack had Chemistry, two doors down. Jack took Kim to her classroom and put her down in her seat. He gave her a kiss and went up to the 4 Black Dragons in Kim's class.

"If any of you lays a finger on my Kim. You're dead." The Black Dragons just ignored him. Jack went to talk to the teacher.

"Mrs. Rosenbaum, Kim's really scared of anyone except me ever since she got beat up. If anyone who's not me talks to her, she kinda freaks out. So, could you not call on her today? I'll come and pick her up at the end of class." Jack said.

"Of course Jack. Thanks for letting me know," Mrs. Rosenbaum said with a smile. Jack walked to Chemistry.

KIM POV

I sat in my seat, very nervous. Jack wasn't in this class and I felt lost without him. The next thing I knew, a Black Dragon kicked me in the stomach. Instantly tears flooded out of my eyes and I screamed, "JACK"

"Aww, your little boyfriend's not here to save you now" Frank laughed. They kicked my knee and blood began to gush out.

"JACK" I screamed again.

JACK POV

I wasn't paying any attention to Mr. Solak ramble on about the periodic table. My mind was on Kim. There are 4 Black Dragons in her class. Is she okay, I thought. Just then the intercom clicked on.

"JACK ANDERSON PLEASE REPORT TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE"

"Very well. Jack you may go. Take your books just in case" Mr. Solak said.

"Thanks" I replied. I grabbed my books and ran out the door. I raced to the nurse's office and pushed open the door.

"Jack Anderson?" I said.

"Ahh, yes. Come with me", the nurse said. I followed her and when I got there, I almost threw up. Kim was sobbing hard, new bruises marred her perfect skin and blood poured out of her knee. I gathered Kim's quivering body into my arms.

"Jack?" she whimpered, looking up at me with glassy eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"I'm right here Kim, I'm right here. I've got you. You're safe." I whispered. Kim immediately buried her face in my chest and sobbed.

"Good, she came to you. She wouldn't let me near her. Here, take this and try to stop the bleeding." The nurse said, pushing a gauze pad into my hand. I pressed it to Kim's knee and she let out a whimper.

"I know it hurts Kim. I'm so sorry, I should have protected you. This is all my fault." I whispered.

"N-no. Y-you d-didn't know F-Frank was going to beat me up again." Kim reassured me.

"Jack, would you like me to call Kim's father?" the nurse asked. Kim winced and buried her face in my shirt.

"No, her father abused her. She lives with me. Could you call my mother?" I replied. The nurse nodded and disappeared.

"It's okay Kim. She didn't know." I soothed.

"I know, but it hurts to think about him." Kim answered.

"Then don't. Forget him." Kim nodded.

"Jack and Kim?" asked Ms. Anderson, running in the room. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you both!" She signed us out and led us to her car. I climbed in the backseat. Kim had fallen asleep.

'Honey, what happened?" my mom asked.

"The Black Dragons beat her up again." I answered.

"Oh, poor thing. She looks pretty sick. I'll drop you guys off and then run to the grocery store and pharmacy to pick up some stuff." My mom dropped us off and I ran inside and set Kim on the couch. I began to make soup. When I finished, I saw Kim looking at her phone. She had a horrified look on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

**What's wrong with Kim? Oh, you'll soon find out! How did you like this chapter? Give me your honest opinions! I have a lot more planned out! Thanks for reading! Peace, love and kick!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! This is pretty sad, so get **out you**r tissues! I hope you like it! And I'm sorry if the alignment is weird. Word was being cranky. Enjoy!**

"Kim! What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her and wrapping arm around her shoulders. She showed me her phone.

**To: Invalid**

**From: Frank**

**Hey Invalid! If you thought your beating today was rough, wait till tomorrow! Have an ambulance ready. **

**Frank**

Kim began sobbing, tears dripping down her cheeks. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You aren't leaving my sight for a second. I'll protect you. Besides, I'm a lot better at karate than Frankalina over there." I soothed. Kim laughed and relaxed a bit in my arms. Suddenly, her face turned green and she pressed lips together. I knew what was coming next. I raced to the bathroom and leaned Kim over the toilet. Puke exploded out of her like rain as she gripped the toilet, trembling, her body wracked with painful sobs. Kim finally finished throwing up and leaned back into my embrace, not being able to support any of her body weight. I bushed the hair out of her eyes and wiped Kim's face.

"J-J-Jack. I don't wanna throw up again" Kim whimpered. "It hurts when I throw up"

"I know. But, if you need to, don't hold back. It's your body's way of getting rid of waste." I said. Kim buried her face in my chest, letting out small whimpers. I felt her convulse against me, and leaned her over the toilet. She threw up once again, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Oh, Kim" I whispered kissing her forehead. "You're burning up" I grabbed a thermometer from the bathroom closet and slipped it under Kim's tongue.

"103.8! Kim that's really high. Here, lemme get you on the couch." I whispered, lifting Kim with ease. I carried her over to the couch and laid her down. I then went and got an icepack, which I placed on Kim's forehead.

"c-cold" she whimpered.

"I know, but I need to bring your fever down" I replied placing her legs on my lap. I sat there, stroking her hair as Kim drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

3RD PERSON POV

Ms. Anderson walked through the front door, laden with grocery bags. She saw her son on the couch, his girlfriend sleeping peacefully as he stroked her hair. Jack looked up and slid out from under Kim, walking over to his mother.

"Honey, come here." Ms. Anderson cooed. She wrapped her son in an embrace. "I'm so proud of you. You're being so strong and taking care of Kim. She loves you, Jack."

Tears spilled from Jack's eyes. "I can't do it. I can't be the strong one. I'm trying so hard, mom, but every time she whimpers or sobs, I feel like sobbing inside. I feel like whatever I'm doing isn't enough. I mean, she got beat up again today and she threw up twice just now. I'm doing something wrong." Ms. Anderson felt her heart break. Her son was trying so hard and he thought it wasn't enough?

"Honey, it is enough. I know Kim appreciates whatever you're doing for her. All she wants is for you to be there for her. Go to her, in case she needs you. And, remember, I'm always here, if you need to talk."

"Thanks mom" Jack went over to Kim ,who was now awake, her shoulders shook with sobs. Jack ran over and wrapped her in his proctective embrace.

"Kimmy? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I had a nightmare" Kim whimpered.

"Aww, wanna talk about it?"

"N-no."

"Talking might help"

"Okay. I dreamt you never saved me from the Black Dragons because you hated me and they hurt me so badly and you didn't care and I died."

"Aww, Kimmy, that'll never happen. I would have saved you no matter what. I love you so much and I will always care about you." Kim buried her face in Jack's shirt as he took her temperature again.

"102.6!" Jack smiled. "It went down! Want some water?" Jack asked. Kim nodded and Jack grabbed a bottle, pressing it to Kim's lips. She drank thirstily and then leaned back into Jack's arms.

"Jack, I'm sorry about all over this. I'm such a burden to you. You probably asked me to be your girlfriend because you felt sorry for me. I'm not beautiful, I'm just an invalid. You deserve a lot better. I can just go home now." Kim said softly, before sitting up. Jack was stunned. Why didn't she think she was beautiful? How could he show her she was? Jack came up with the perfect idea. He began to sing.

_You're insecure__  
__Don't know what for__  
__You're turning heads when you walk through the door__  
__Don't need make up__  
__To cover up__  
__Being the way that you are is enough___

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
__Everyone else but you___

_[Chorus]__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful___

_If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__That what makes you beautiful___

_So c-come on__  
__You got it wrong__  
__To prove I'm right I put it in a song__  
__I don't know why__  
__You're being shy__  
__And turn away when I look into your eyes___

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
__Everyone else but you___

_[Chorus]__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful___

_If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__That's what makes you beautiful___

_[Bridge]__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana___

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful___

_[Chorus]__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful___

_If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__Oh Oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__That's what makes you beautiful_

I finished singing and looked into Kim's chocolate brown orbs.

"Kimmy, listen. You are not and never will be a burden to me. I love you with all my heart and that's why I asked you to be my girlfriend. You are beautiful and you are not and never will be an invalid. Don't you ever forget that. Okay?" Jack asked. Kim nodded. She loved Jack so much.

Ms. Anderson walked in with a bucket and a plate of toast,

"Kim, sweetheart, here's a bucket if you need to throw up again, and I made some toast for you."

"Thank you Ms. Anderson." Kim replied, grabbing the toast.

"You don't have to call me Ms. Anderson. I heard about what your father did. You are staying for the rest of your life or until you go to college. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it. Please call me "Mom". I'd adopt you if I could, but since you're dating Jack, it'd be akward."

"Oh thank you so much, mom!" Kim exclaimed, hugging Ms. Anderson.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now, finish that toast!" Kim nodded as Ms. Anderson walked away.

"Your mom is amazing" she told Jack, who laughed.

"Yeah she is. She's really laid-back" Suddenly, the front door blew open and heavy footsteps were heard.

"KIMBERLY!"

**Cliffy! Who do you guys think that is? Please review! I love you all! Peace love and kick!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I wrote really fast because I really wanted to upload this chapter. Again, word was being cranky so I apologize in advance if the alignment is weird. Enjoy!**

"Jack, that's my dad." Kim whimpered, buried her face in Jack's chest and crying. She wanted to disappear.

"Kimmy, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you." Kim's father stalked into the living room.

"Why didn't you answer me, you fucking whore?" Kim's father asked before trying to grab Kim from Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim protectively.

"How dare you come here?" Jack retorted. Kim let out another whimper. Jack began to stroke her hair.

"Kimmy, I won't let him hurt you. Just don't look up. Don't let him see your face"

"Give me my daughter" Mr. Crawford yelled.

"No! She lives here with me. You don't deserve her. Stay away from her!" Jack replied.

"Give me my daughter or I will hurt you!"

"Mom!" Ms. Anderson quickly stepped in front of Jack.

"This is my house. I can call the police. Now listen, we will not give your daughter to you. She's obviously terrified of you. You don't deserve to have her."

Jack finished what his mother was saying, "Kim is a beautiful, kind, talented, creative girl. You obviously can't see that because you are blind. I love her with all my heart and would die to protect her and as long as I'm here, you will not take Kim away."

"SMACK!" Mr. Crawford whipped Kim in the back with his belt, _hard._

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kim screamed. Tears spilled from her eyes. Her back burned. Jack pulled Kim's body closer and gently rocked her back and forth for comfort.

"How dare you whip her?" Jack screamed.

"She deserved it." Mr. Crawford replied.

"That's it! I can't stand to look at you. What kind of sick, twisted, cruel person whips their daughter? I'd love to beat the crap out of you but Kim needs me." Jack yelled and he ran to his bedroom. Gently, he laid Kim on his bed. Kim felt a searing pain in her back.

"Jack, it hurts!" she whispered. Jack scooped Kim off the bed. Suddenly, he noticed a huge patch of blood seeping through Kim's shirt. He pulled up her shirt and gasped. A huge bruise covering most of Kim's back was forming, with blood gushing out.

"Oh, Kim." Jack whispered, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. This was all his fault. He should've protected her. Jack grabbed a towel and applied pressure to Kim's back. She let out a cry of pain. Jack could feel his heart shattering as more tears slid down his cheeks.

Kim was in excruciating pain. Her back burned. Jack was trying his best to apply pressure to the wound without causing her pain but it still hurt. Kim looked up at Jack and saw tears running down his face. Great, she made Jack Anderson cry. Kim reached up with her good hand and wiped away Jack's tears.

"Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry" Kim whispered. Jack nodded and tried to control his emotions.

Meanwhile…

Ms. Anderson called the police, who were at the door about 5 minutes later.

"Thank goodness, this man whipped his daughter and sent her this text message" said Ms. Anderson, showing the officers Kim's phone. "My son is tending to her wounds and she is in a beautiful relationship with him."

"Okay, come with me" said one of the officers, handcuffing Mr. Crawford. "Does she have

a place to live?"

"Yes, she lives here with me and my son"

"Good, now take care of her" said one of the officers, leading Mr. Crawford out the door. "I can ssure you he won't bother you again, ma'am. Child abuse is 6 years in jail." Ms. Anderson went to Jack's bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Ms. Anderson asked.

"No" Jack replied lifting Kim's shirt so Ms. Anderson could see Kim's back.

"Oh my goodness!" Ms. Anderson exclaimed. She wet a towel and pressed it to Kim's back who whimpered in Jack's arms.

"Honey, I know it hurts but we have to stop the bleeding. Why don't you go to sleep? It might take your mind off the pain." Ms. Anderson suggested. Kim nodded and snuggled deeper into Jack's chest, closing her eyes. Jack began to stroke her hair, something that always calmed her.

"Ding Don" the doorbell chimed. Jack carried Kim to the door and opened it to see Milton, Jerry and Eddie standing there. Milton was holding flowers.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Jack cried. They walked inside.

"How is she?" Milton asked.

"She's not doing too well. Her dad just came and whipped her on the back. She's sleeping though." Jack replied.

'Oh my god!" Eddie, Jerry and Milton exclaimed.

"She trusts me, my mom, and you guys as of now" Jack said. The guys nodded.

"When do you think she'll be ready to come back to school?" Milton asked.

"Probably about another week. I'm staying with her. Oh, I forgot, she got beat up by Frank this morning that's why we left early. When we came back she threw up twice. Then she got this message from Frank" Jack said, showing them Kim's phone.

"Okay, we're going to go kill him" Milton, Jerry, and Eddie said, rubbing their hands together.

"As much as I'd love you guys to, he'd beat the pulp out you. I'll come with you when Kim gets better." Jack decided. "I'm gonna go change my shirt. Can you guys watch her? Just make sure she doesn't roll onto her back." Jack left and Jerry and Eddie began to arm wrestle. Milton was arranging the flowers he'd brought in a vase. In the midst, they didn't notice Kim was lying on her back. She felt a wave of agonizing pain shoot through her. Kim let out a scream. Milton ran over and Kim began sobbing hard.

"Jack! Jack!" she called.

"Eddie, go get Jack!" Milton ordered.

"But"

"NOW" Eddie ran away and was back two seconds later, Jack on his heels. Jack gathered Kim into his arms and rocked her back and forth, shooting death glares at Eddie, Jerry and Milton.

"I thought I told you man, death glares, not cool." Jerry said.

"I thought I told you guys to watch her. You didn't! Look at her!" Jack retorted.

"Guys, we gotta go" Milton said. "Tell Kim we hope she feels better." Jack nodded and the three of them left. It was 11pm and Jack was dead tired.

"Let's go to sleep." Jack whispered.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Kim asked.

"Of course, what song?"

"Secrets by One Republic"

_I__ need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
[ From: . ]  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away  
All my secrets away

Kim had fallen into a deep sleep snuggled into Jack's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

**You guys are probably wondering why I didn't leave you with a cliffy. I've got some bad news, I'm going to Washington DC today and I'm not taking my computer. I won't be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffy for so long. I love you guys. Peace love and Kick!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I promised you a new chapter so here it is! Enjoy!**

Kim couldn't sleep. It was around 1am and she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned in Jack's arms. Suddenly, Kim felt pain shoot through her whole body. Her arm and leg screamed in pain and her back and ribs burned furiously. She let out harsh whimpers against Jack's chest, hoping he'd wake up and help her. Her whimpers easily turned into sobs and then muffled screams.

Jack was dreaming about proposing to Kim. He was suddenly snapped out of his dream when he heard sobs and muffled screams. He thought he was dreaming and looked down expecting to see Kim sleeping peacefully, but he was dead wrong. Kim was sobbing and letting out muffled screams into his chest. Jack sat up and cradled Kim's shaking body against his chest, searching for her source of pain.

"What hurts?" Jack asked gently, kissing Kim's forehead.

"E-e-everything," Kim gasped out before dissolving in more tears. She began to wheeze and get hysterical and Jack knew if he didn't calm her down, Kim could begin to hyperventilate.

"It's okay, Kim. Just relax. I've got you. You're safe. Just don't think about pain. Focus on other things." Jack soothed. He began to stroke Kim's hair knowing it'd calm her down. Kim did calm down a bit. She was still crying but she was far from hyperventilating, which was good. After about five minutes, Jack noticed Kim's face had a pale green tint to it and her lips were pressed together tightly. He grabbed the bucket just in time for Kim to start gagging and heaving. She was shaking like a leaf and her face was almost white. She heaved one last time and collapsed against Jack, panting and sobbing.

"It's okay Kim. You're okay." Jack reassured her, wrapping his arms around her trembling form and kissing the top of her head. Kim wrapped her good hand around her ribs, which were really painful from all the movement. The next thing she knew, she was heaving into the bucket again as Jack held her hair and rubbed her back.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Not really" Kim mumbled. "I know you want to know why I'm so scared of my dad and why he abuses me and blames me for my mother's death. So I'll tell you."

"You don't have to, Kim. I know it hurts to talk about it, but if you tell me, I can help you." Jack said, gently.

"I want to. Okay this is how it all started. My mother died from breast cancer and my dad and I were pretty close the first 2-3 weeks. Then it started getting ugly."

_Flashback—1 month ago_

_I was working on a history paper when my dad came through the door._

"_Where are you fucking whore?" he slurred. I knew he was drunk and I ran and locked myself in my room._

"_You can't hide from me!" he screamed. I was terrified now. Who knew what he'd do to me. I fingered a gash on my leg where he whipped me last night. Should I go out there, I thought. No he'll hurt me even more. I huddled under my comforter, trying to be as camoflagued as possible. _

_CRASH! My door blew open and there stood my father, in a drunken rage. I tried my best to be invisible but he saw me and began to scream._

"_Why didn't you answer me you worthless piece of shit?" My father grabbed me by the arm and pushed me to the floor. I whimpered and he slapped me across the cheek._

"_That's what happens when you don't listen to me." I let out another whimper and tried something I knew would work. I began to scream_

"_JACK! JACK!" I called, knowing he couldn't save me._

"_Awww, do you miss your little boyfriend?" my dad screamed, whipping me across the wrist. "I hate you. You are a mistake and don't deserve to be alive!" That killed me. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I don't remember anything else because I blacked out. When I woke up, I had some new bruises and my dad had left. The same happened every night for a month._

_End Flashback_

Kim finished her story and looked up at Jack. He had tears running down his face.

"Oh Kim" he whispered, pulling me into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you with my problems" Kim answered, and then she completely broke down. She sobbed hysterically into Jack's chest. He was also crying. After about 10 minutes, Jack had calmed down and was comforting Kim who was still sobbing. She choked against him and began to retch feebly, grabbing the bucket. Jack rubbed her back for the third time and pull her hair into a knot. Kim had finally finished and collapsed against Jack, her face red and flushed, her eyes glassy and glazed, and her body screaming in pain. Jack stuck a thermometer under her tongue and hushed her when she protested. They waited for the beep and jack pulled it out. It said, 103.8 degrees.

Jack was terrified. Why was Kim getting worse, what was wrong with her? He tried his best to comfort her and he had one secret weapon he knew would calm her down.

_I tried playing it cool__  
__Girl when I'm looking at you__  
__I can't ever be brave__  
__Cause you make my heart race___

_Shot me out of the sky__  
__You're my kryptonite__  
__You keep making me weak__  
__Yeah, frozen and can't breathe___

_Some things gotta give now__  
__Cause I'm dying just to make you see__  
__That I need you here with me now__  
__Cause you've got that one thing___

_So get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__And you've got that one thing___

_Now I'm climbing the walls__  
__But you don't notice at all__  
__That I'm going out of my mind__  
__All day and all night___

_Some things gotta give now__  
__Cause I'm dying just to know your name__  
__And I need you here with me now__  
__Cause you've got that one thing___

_So get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__And you've got that one thing___

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind__  
__And come on, come into my life__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__And you've got that one thing___

_You've got that one thing___

_Get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead___

_So get out, get out, get out of my head__  
__And fall into my arms instead__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__And you've got that one thing___

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind__  
__And come on, come into my life__  
__I don't, I don't, don't know what it is__  
__But I need that one thing__  
__And you've got that one thing_

Jack finished the song, looking into Kim's eyes. Her face was shining with happy tears and she kissed him full force. Just as Jack pulled away, Kim's eyes snapped shut and she went limp in his arms.

**What did you guys think? I thought it came out pretty good. Well, I've had my daily dose of angst so excuse me while I go cry in my room. Please review! I love you guys! Peace, Love, and Kick!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, kill me now. I am so sorry for not updating. I've been so busy lately. Also, this is a short filler chapter. I'm really sorry. Enjoy!**

"Kim! Kim!" Jack screamed, shaking her shoulder. She wouldn't wake up. Jack was panicking now. He checked her pulse and was relieved to find it.

"MOM! Something's wrong with Kim!" Jack screamed, running to his mother's bedroom.

"What?" Ms. Anderson replied, walking over.

"I-I think she fainted." Jack stuttered

"Let's get her to the hospital" Ms. Anderson grabbed her keys and followed Jack to the car.

"Please be okay Kim" Jack whispered.

KIM POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Where am I? I thought. I slowly opened my eyes which weighed about a thousand pounds. I was in a room surrounded by white. Where was Jack, was my next question. I looked to my left and saw him on the phone. I made out a few words that he was saying.

"Yeah she's fine, call ya later." Jack replied, hanging up.

"J-J-Jack?" I whispered. He looked toward me and his eyes lit up.

"Oh Kim! I was so worried!" he exclaimed running over and kissing my cheek.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. After we kissed, you passed out from pain and stress. The doctor said you'd be fine and you can go home right after you wake up and feel ready."

"J-J-Jack. H-hurts" Kim gasped out before dissolving in tears. Jack could feel his heart breaking as he tried to think of a way to comfort Kim.

"Move over." He whispered. Kim obliged and Jack climbed in the bed beside Kim, wrapping his arms around her trembling form.

"I'm here, Kim. I'm here. You're okay, I've got you." Jack soothed. Kim buried her face in Jack's shirt and sobbed hard. Why did it hurt so much, she screamed in her mind. Jack began to stroke her hair and sing softly and within minutes, Kim had fallen into a deep sleep, a smile on her face. Ms. Anderson walked into the room and smiled at Jack.

"Did she wake up?" she asked.

"Yeah, she did." Jack replied.

"Good, I just signed her release papers. Is she ready to go?"

"I think so. Lemme ask her."

"Kim?" Jack asked, shaking Kim's shoulder.

"Wha?" Kim mumbled sleepily, resting her head of Jack's shouder.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah.." Kim murmured and trailed off, falling back asleep. Jack smiled. She was so cute when she was asleep.

"Let's go home" Jack said, lifting Kim and following his mother out the door. When they reached the apartment, Kim was wide awake.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Jack announced.

"Good to know" Kim replied texting rapidly. Jack went into the shower and Ms. Anderson walked in the room.

"Kim! If you're bored, do you want to see some of Jack's baby pictures?"

"Sure!" Kim replied.

20 mins later

Jack finished shampooing his hair when her heard laughter from the living room.

"And this is Jack when he was 2 years old, naked in the-" Jack raced out of the bathroom, shampoo in his hair. In his haste, he'd forgotten a vital thing; his towel.

"Oh hi Jack." Kim squealed. "Hmmm let's see, do you look better in the middle of a shower now or when you were two?"

Jack looked down and his eyes widened. Before he knew it, Kim had taken pictures with her phone.

"Oh, this is so going online" Kim ginned

"Mom! You can't show her my baby pictures" Jack whimed.

"Shut it Jack, we're bonding. Now go away" Kim retorted, smiling sweetly at him. Jack ran into his bedroom to reclaim his sanity. As he pulled his shirt on he didn't realize the shampoo was still in his hair. Most of it went into his eyes.

"AHHH! My eyes!" Jack screamed.

"Shampoo in his eyes." Kim and Ms. Anderson said in unison.

"Okay so here's a picture of Jack wearing an Ariel costume…"

**What did you guys think? I added a lot of humor because the sad stuff was depressing me. Once again, I am so sorry about the length of this chapter. The next one'll be much longer. Please review! Peace, love and Kick!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, kill me now. I know you guys hate me for not updating. I'm really sorry. This chapter is also a kinda filler. Enjoy! Also please read the extrememly important author's note at the bottom. See you guys in 907 words!**

Kim felt pain. Pain shoot through her whole body. She'd felt these bursts of pain, but this was by far the worst. Everything burned and the pain was excruciating.

"JACK!" Kim screamed. Jack was practicing karate in the garage so he wouldn't have to listen to Kim and Ms. Anderson talk about his baby pictures.

"JACK" Kim screamed again as she began to let out heart-clenching sobs. The pain was too much now. She wanted Jack. No, she needed him.

Jack went inside to get a drink. As soon as he stepped in his house, he heard Kim screaming his name, then heart-breaking sobs. Jack raced over to the couch unprepared for the sight before him. Kim was thrashing wildy, her arms flailing as she screamed in pain and sobbed hard. Jack felt tears well up in his eyes, before leaping into action. He pulled Kim into his arms as she cried hard into his shirt.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Kim was in too much pain to speak. She thrashed wildly in Jack's arms.

"H-h-h-h-h-hurts" she managed to whimper before dissolving in sobs. Jack pulled Kim's quivering body towards him and stroked her hair.

"Kim. It's alright. I'm here. It's okay." Jack whispered. Kim calmed down a lot. The pain was slowly dying down except for the extreme pain in her head.

"J-J-J-Jack My head. It feels like it'll explode" Kim sobbed. The bright sunlight streaming in the room didn't help. Kim buried her face in Jack's chest, wanting to block out all sound and light. Jack knew then Kim was having a migraine. She coughed a few times, whimpering.

"Kim, I need you to calm down, okay. I'm gonna help you but I need you to stay calm." Jack whispered.

"It hurts" Kim whimpered tearfully.

"I know, I know. I've got you. I'm gonna give you something to make you feel better." Jack walked to his room where he turned off the lights and closed the blinds and door. Jack grabbed the bucket because he knew migraines make you nauseous and a pill.

"I-I need to throw-" Kim cut herself off my beginning to retch, Jack slid the bucket under just in time for her stomach to be released into it. Kim whimpered softly. Throwing up hurt, real bad. It drained her energy of which she had none. As she heaved into the toilet, Jack rubbing her back, Kim began sobbing softly. Finally, the retching stopped and Kim slumped against Jack, tears streaming down her face. Jack put a pill in Kim's mouth and then poured water down her throat. She swallowed and buried her face in Jack's shirt, crying.

Jack felt so bad for Kim. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest as he watched her suffer, helpless. He wanted to calm her down and there was only one way.

_Better with you  
Better with you, yeah_

I tried to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel

Cause you know that  
Things get so bad  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found  
No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
The music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you

I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heartbreak  
Woah, I couldn't help myself  
Let this heart go through hell  
There's only so much a heart can take

Cause you know that  
Things get so bad  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found  
No perfect love could be more perfect than us  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/big_time_rush/music_sounds_better_with_ ]__  
Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
The music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you_

Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word  
Is better with you (Music sounds better with you)  
Every day (every day)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every way  
Music sound better with you

She's my music enhancer  
And when the music plays she's my dancer  
And when I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain that this all so real  
When I'm around you baby you make me feel like

Everything's better with you

Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
The music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you

Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
The music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you

The music sounds better with you  
Music sounds better with you  
Jack finished singing and looked down, to find Kim fast asleep against his chest. He laid her on his bed, tucking her in under his soft comforter and went to the living room. Jack decided to watch some TV and flicked the TV on turning it onto channel 8 where they were showing the best karate fighters. Jack watched the show in peace for about an hour. Suddenly a thump and a cry of pain was heard.

**That sucked, right? I'm really sorry. But, I'm running out of ideas for this story. If you guys want me to continue, please review with some ideas! I love you guys! Peace, love, and kick!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay you guys. I am SO SORRY for taking this long to update. School's starting soon and updates won't be as often. I'm think about ending with fifteen chapters. Thoughts? Well I'll let yous think about it as you read this chapter. It sucks so beware.**

Jack ran to his bedroom and almost fainted in shock. Five Black Dragons were beating Kim up, blood pouring out of a wound in her stomach. She was sobbing and chanting his name over and over. Jack leapt over to Kim, grabbing her off the ground and shielding her from the Black Dragons.

"What is your problem?" Jack screamed.

"It hurts Jack" Kim sobbed.

"How can you guys do this to her? Do you have any hearts?" Jack continued, stroking Kim's hair. Jack felt something warm and wet on his shirt and looked down to see his shirt stained with blood. Kim's blood. He felt tears brim at his eyes and blinked furiously. Wrapping Kim on a blanket and placing her on his bed, Jack began to beat up the Black Dragons. In a matter of seconds, all the Black Dragons were out of his room and Jack lifted Kim into his arms again. She clung to him and cried.

KIM POV

Everything hurt. I sobbed hard into Jack's shirt. Mostly my ribs, head and stomach, but my whole body screamed in pain. I was terrified. Jack was the only one who wouldn't hurt me. Jack wrapped me in a blanket and held me close.

"Jack?" I whimpered. "My head"

"Oh, Kim." He replied, a sad expression crossing his face. "Let's try some ice." He carried me to the kitchen, grabbing an icepack from the freezer and placing it on my forehead. I winced at the coolness, then relaxed. It felt good. Jack carried me back to his room and lay down with me on the bed. Slowly, I drifted into a peaceful sleep, listening to Jack's breathing.

3RD PERSON POV

Jack was furious. What did Kim do to deserve this? Why was she suffering? He took a thermometer and slipped it into Kim's mouth, anxiously waiting for the beep. When it beeped, Jack pulled the thermometer out and read it. Kim had a fever of 102.7. Not extremely high, but still pretty high. About 20 minutes later, Kim stirred. She opened her eyes and let out a whimper.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Jack asked gently, kissing Kim's forehead.

"Horrible" Kim whimpered, leaning her head against Jack's chest. She was too weak to hold her head up.

"What hurts?"

"Everything, but mostly my ribs and stomach" Jack put an icepack on Kim's stomach.

"Any better?"

"Yeah, kinda. Jack why do they hate me?" Kim buried her face in Jack's shirt, waiting for his answer.

"Kim, they're jerks who have no life. They want you to come back to them." Jack whisper to be over. ed.

"But…but…I may not survive if they beat me up again Jack. I don't want to die!" Kim wailed, beginning to thrash wildly in Jack's arms.

"Whoa, whoa. Kim, calm down. I swear they won't lay one finger on you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart" Kim suddenly felt her stomach twist uncontrollably and bile rise up her throat. She tried to hold it in but it was too late. Vomit exploded out of her and splattered all over herself and Jack. The vomit just kept coming and it hurt. Every time Kim heaved, pain shot through her whole body. She just wanted this to be over. Finally, the heaves stopped. Kim and Jack were covered in vomit.

"I'm s-sorry" Kim whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay Kim. How do you feel?"

"B-Bad" Kim rasped. Even talking hurt her throat.

"Want some water?" Jack asked, going to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle and unscrewed the cap, then pressed it to Kim's lips.

"It hurts" Kim whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Jack replied, anxiety crossing his face.

"It hurts to swallow"

"Okay, um, why don't we take a nap afterwards, we can ask my mom what to do" Jack whispered. Kim nodded and buried her head in Jack's chest, closing her eyes.

_Kim was running. She turned around and saw them. Jerry, Rudy, Eddie, Milton and Jack. Each one of them had a lethal weapon. Jerry had a knife, Rudy had a saw, Eddie had an ax, Milton had an arrow, but worst of all, Jack had a gun!_

"_Hey Kimmy." Jack sneered. "You're just a no-good, rotten loser. You deserved that beating from Frank. And now, the same thing's gonna happen. Only we're gonna do it! As the 5 of the advanced on her Kim felt her feet stop. She was frozen in the guys got closer, Kim screamed._

"_Leave me alone!" _

"_Why would we do that Kimmy?" Jack hissed pointing the gun at Kim's head. The was a bang and then-_

" AHHHH" Kim screamed. She looked around. It was dark and she was in Jack's arms, on his bed. Jack was snoring softly.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked sleepily. Kim scooted away from Jack, letting out a whimper. Jack was wide awake now.

"Y-You, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy tried to k-kill me and you said I deserved to be beaten up by Frank and shot me in the head and I died." Kim whimpered, moving farther away from Jack.

"Oh Kim. That will never happen. I promise you, I'd kill myself before hurting you. The Black Dragons are jerks and idiots . Come here." Jack replied, opening his arms. Kim cautiously crawled in them.

"I promise we'll never hurt you. The guys love you like a sister and I love you with all my heart."

"Swear?" Kim asked.

"Cross my heart."

"Jack?" Kim whispered. Jack looked a Kim's face, which had a green tint to it and ran to the bathroom, just in time for Kim to start vomiting into the toilet.

Kim whimpered. Throwing up was extremely painful. She was grateful Jack was there, but it still hurt. After a round was over, Kim slumped against Jack, too weak to even hold up her head. Her throat burned and her stomach did uncomfortable flip flops.

Jack held Kim in place as she vomited. When she'd finish, she leaned against him. Jack could tell she was extremely weak. Jack felt her convulse against him and he leaned Kim over the toilet again. Kim pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"I don't want to!" she whimpered.

"Kim, throwing up is your body's way of getting rid of waste. You can't hold back." Jack whispered. Kim couldn't hold back any longer. Puke exploded out of her and splashed into the toilet making the bathroom smell of stomach acid.

"Are you done?" Jack asked.

"I-I think so" Kim whimpered.

"Okay. Why don't we go back to sleep?" Kim nodded and Jack went to his bedroom and climbed in the bed, with Kim in his arms as they both settled down for the rest of the night.

__**Okay, that was bad. Well, thoughts on when I should end it? Please review guys, I'm begging you. I love you guys! Peace, love and Kick!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh. My. God. I am SO SO sorry for taking this long to update. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how happy those reviews made me. I'm sorry if you guys have been sticking with this story and waiting so long. I had horrible writer's block, and school and stuff kept me busy. I have a few ideas for this story now, and you can all thank my best friend, Shruti, for that. She's the reason that you guys have a new chapter to read. So, yeah…I'll shut up and let you guys read…**

"Kim, you gotta calm down" Jack whispered, rocking her gently. She was having another nightmare. Jack didn't want to wake her because she needed her sleep. Kim tossed and turned against him occasionally screaming and clutching onto Jack. She had a death grip and Jack was being squeezed hard in the waist.

"Kim! Wake up!" Jack cried. Kim's eyes snapped open and she instantly curled closer to Jack, burying her face in his shirt.

"What was it?" Jack asked, rubbing Kim's back.

"M-My dad. He came back. And he hurt me so much and I died from pain because you didn't want to save me and you helped him kill me"

"Kim, that will never happen. I swear."

"I know" Kim whispered.

~~ PAGE BREAK KICK FTW ~~

"Kim, wanna go to the dojo?" Jack asked, the next day.

"Sure" Kim replied. So, Jack left a note for his mom and carried Kim to the dojo.

"Jack! Kim!" Rudy exclaimed, as they entered the dojo. "How goes it?"

"How goes it? Rudy, you're 30, not 15!" Kim smirked back at him.

"Well, excuuusee me for trying to talk like you guys!"

"She has a point, Rudy," Jack chuckled.

"What, is it 'Make fun of whatever Rudy does' day?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kim snickered. "I thought that was every day."

"Nice one!" Jack praised, as Rudy frowned. He was getting pretty tired of the kids' constant teasing. It just irritated him. Okay, he had an idea. A good one.

"That's enough! I'm sick of you guys teasing me all the time! So, here's the thing. Jack. You and I are going to spar. If you win, you can run the dojo for a week and I'll be one of your students, so tease me all you want," Ruby announced.

"And if you win?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"If I win, you have to shave your head."

"No!" Kim cried.

"Kim, lemme handle this," Jack soothed, turning back to his sensei. "Deal. When do we spar?"

"In three hours. Be here at 8." Ruby ordered. Jack nodded, and turned to leave, Kim in his arms. Just as he was about to push the glass door open, Jerry ran in, clothes torn.

"Um, nice outfit Jerry. Did you let Pepito dress you this morning?" Kim joked.

"Not now Kim. I've got girl trouble!" Jerry cried.

"Oh no," Jack groaned.

"Oh yes! I was telling Mika that I really like her, and Grace overheard us and she did this to me!"

At that moment, Grace and Mika walked in, arguing. Grace looked plain disgusted, while Mika looked angry.

"Mika, Jerry has always loved me!" Grace snapped.

"Well, he loves me now, right Jerry?" Mika replied, as both girls turned to look at him.

"Jack, help me here!" Jerry pleaded.

"Nope, deal with this on your own," Jack replied, carrying Kim out the door. "I gotta practice for my spar with Rudy."

"No! Jack, don't leave me here with-" Jerry sighed. "And he left me here."

"Who do you love? Me, or her?!" Grace spat with disgust.

"Uh….is there a 'both' option?" Jerry asked.

"NO!" Both girls screamed at him.

….

Jack kicked and punched the air in his garage, as Kim watched.

"HARDER! HARDER!" Kim screamed. "You have to win!"

"Calm down, drill sergeant!" Jack replied, panting.

"Did you just call me a ….drill sergeant?!" Kim cried.

"Why yes, yes I did, got a problem?" Jack smirked back.

"If I didn't have these casts on, I'd pound your face in!" Kim threatened.

"Oh, I'll look forward to that," Jack laughed. Kim whacked him in the chest with the cast on her arm, grinning when he winced.

"What was that for?!"

"You were being an idiot." Kim smiled innocently at him.

"But you love me anyway," Jack grinned, pressing his lips to hers. Kim smiled into the kiss, and finally pulled away, after a minute. She sighed. Her leg was hurting, but she didn't want to stop Jack's training. She forced a smile onto her face, despite the deep agony she was in.

Jack noticed Kim's facial expression change. It went from teasing to agony in one spilt second. Then, a forced smile appeared on her face. He knew she was in pain. Why was she hiding it?

"Kim," Jack whispered gently, lifting her off the chair and into his arms. "You're in pain, I can see it."

"N-No…I'm fine…why do you ask?" Kim's voice sounded strained.

"Kim. You're in pain." Jack told her sternly. "I can see it."

"It….It hurts, Jack," Kim finally admitted, burying her face in his chest.

"Shh. I know it does. Let's get some meds in you."

Kim nodded, as Jack carried her up to his room. He placed her on his bed, and fed her another pain killer. Kim relaxed as it began to take effect, and her pain was relieved.

"Jack…do you think you can beat Rudy?" Kim asked thoughtfully.

"I know I can, Kim," Jack replied confidently.

"What if-"

"No. Just trust me. Believe in me."

Kim thought for a moment. "Okay, I believe in you. I trust you with my life, you know that."

"Good, now Kimmy, can I continue training?"

"DON'T call me Kimmy!" Kim fired back, her brown eyes flashing murderously.

"You seemed okay, when I called you Kimmy these past few days."

"I was in too much pain to notice, now I'm not, and if you call me Kimmy, I will pound your face in."

"Okay, _Kimmy!"_

"JACK!"

….

It was 7:30, and Jack was on his way to the dojo, Kim in his arms.

"You okay?" Kim asked him, noticing his dazed expression.

Jack snapped out of his daze. "Huh, wha?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You'll do fine." Kim smiled at him.

"I know. And you, my good luck charm, will be there."

"Aww, you're sweet, Jack."

"Love you, Kimmy."

"Remind me to pound you when I get these casts off!"

"Jack, c'mon, you've got 15 minutes to warm up!" Rudy called from the door way, side kicking the air. Jack nodded and hurried inside, setting Kim on one of the benches. He began to warm up, punching dummies, and practicing his best moves.

"Alright, Jack. It is officially time!" Rudy announced.

Jack turned and nodded. "I'm ready." He kissed Kim quickly, looking into her troubled brown eyes. "It'll be okay, I'll win. Don't worry."

Both Jack and Rudy bowed to each other.

Jack looked at his sensei with a competitive glint in his eyes. "Prepare to lose."

**Well? Thoughts? Again, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. And thank you guys so much for all your reviews! I'm gonna try to get it to fifteen chapters, and then end the story. Don't worry, I've got an idea, and there's some drama coming up~ Don't worry, the next chapter won't take me five months. Probably 2 weeks. Thanks for sticking with this story! Love you all~**

**XO ~Rain**


	13. Author's Note

**Alright. I KNOW this story hasn't been updated in six months. I'm highly aware of how long it's been. And I sincerely apologize. Truth is, I don't have any inspiration for Kickin' It. Even the show, isn't that interesting to me anymore. I have no idea why. But, I'm so sick of these hate reviews. I've gotten reviews saying that if I update I'll get more positive reviews, and if not, I'll get hate. I've gotten reviews where the review assumes I'm not updating. I've also gotten one, today, specifically, saying Kim is way out of character. Well. If you'd just READ the note on Chapter 2, you'd know. Kim is OOC. I know. I did that on PURPOSE. **

**Now, most of you guys have been positive, and I can't thank you enough. I'm extremely sorry for not updating. But, I don't want to disappoint any of you. I will write a new chapter, but that will be the last one. I'm really sorry to all my reviews, but I'm not putting up with the hate, and making you guys wait much longer. DO you guys want a new chapter, or would you rather me delete this story? I'm thinking of deleting it, because if I do end up writing a new chapter, it will be awful. Give me your choice in reviews, and I'll do whatever majority says. Thank you all for your reviews. I'm still in shock as to how many I have. And for those of you who were concerned about me mentioning Shruti's name, don't worry. She gave me permission, and she's happy that people were concerned for her. She sends her thanks. **

**I'm sorry, you guys. I love you all.**

**XO ~Neha**


End file.
